Erosion blankets are used throughout the world to stabilize soil before seed germinates and/or small plant plugs cover the ground. Erosion blankets are used for a variety of reasons, such as stabilizing large areas along highways, stabilizing areas around detention/retention ponds, establishing fine quality lawns for commercial and residential properties and restoring prairies. Erosion blankets are typically provided in rolls of 65 to 100 yard rolls, depending upon the type of blanket. The most widely used blankets are made of straw and wood fiber. Typically, erosion blankets of every type are installed by hand.
Erosion blankets are typically utilized to keep the soil and seed from eroding away during and after precipitation. In addition to preventing erosion, such blankets retain moisture in the soil under the blanket for a much longer period of time. The extended presence of moisture enables the seed to germinate much more quickly than without blanket cover.
In addition, erosion blankets retard weed growth when grass seed is planted in the late spring and early summer months. Due to the consistent shade that is provided by the erosion blanket the vast majority of noxious weed seed will not germinate.
In the landscaping industry, two alternative products are often used to encourage seed germination. These products are straw mulch and hydro mulch, both of which are typically mechanically blown or dropped onto the soil. However, bales of straw which are broken apart and spread on the soil as straw mulch can blow away which leads to mixed results. Hydro mulch, a paper component with seed and fertilizer mixed in slurry of water, helps the seed germinate but does not control erosion. Furthermore, hydro mulch is a poor medium to keep moisture in the soil during critical dry times of the growing season. While straw mulch and hydro mulch are less effective than erosion blankets, their use is popular due to their lower associated costs, especially the labor costs involved in installing the mulch on the soil.
Erosion blankets are typically installed after a site has been fine graded (soil prepared for seed) and seeded. The seed may be broadcast or installed using a mechanical seeder. For use with small plant plugs, the erosion blanket is installed and the plant plugs are manually planted into the blanket. In either use, after the erosion blanket has been laid on the ground, stakes must be manually driven through the blanket into the ground to keep the blanket in correct position. The stakes are typically six inches long and must be driven deep enough such that they are flush with the erosion blanket so that mowers do not strike them. The manual operations dealing with the installation of stakes significantly increase the cost of installing an erosion blanket and often lead landscapers to use the less labor-intensive products mentioned above for reasons involving both time and costs.
Machines have been developed which can overcome many of the difficulties of installing erosion blankets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,324, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, teaches an erosion blanket installation device which unrolls a erosion blanket and secures it to the ground via fasteners. In this device the guns for deploying the fasteners are fixedly mounted to the frame of the device and cannot move in order to facilitate securing the erosion blanket or in order to facilitate moving the device when not being used to install an erosion blanket.